Hotel Transylvania- Mavis and Jonathon first anniversary
by adorelovestories
Summary: its their first year anniversary, what does Mavis have planned? what does Jonathan have planned? Whats up with Mavis's birthday party? why is Dracula not acting like Dracula? lets find out what excitement is going on. Plan is to have two chapters. I don't sugar coat love so its going to get graphic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so I just watched Hotel Transylvania and it caught my heart. The whole Zing thing almost made me drop a few tears. My heart instantly took control of my mind and forced it to wonder. So here is the result of my heart and mind.

Jonathan POV

I walked through the castle, I was thinking really hard and couldn't find a solution. Today was Mavis's and my first anniversary. I couldn't believe we had already been together a year. I was on the verge of tearing my hair out, normally I would just roll with it. Easily pick out a gift, sing a song or something like that.

This was different, this was Mavis. I couldn't just do my usual thing, I had to do this on a whole new level, I had to think...well, straight from my heart. The bad thing was is that today is also Mavis's birthday. This year no one was making a big deal of it like they usually would, surprising especially for Dracula, her dad.

I had spent all night thinking about it, I woke up when the sun set and hadn't stopped thinking about it. Since Mavis couldn't really do anything when the sun was out I kinda got into the routine of sleeping when the suns out, just like she did.

Mavis was right outside my room with a very serious look when I got up, I could already tell she hadn't forgotten about our anniversary. She also looked nervous for some reason, I told her happy anniversary but that didn't get rid of her nervousness. My first thought was that she was probably thinking I wouldn't like what she had planned to give me, but something told me that wasn't it. I knew Mavis almost as much as I knew myself, but she knew what she was giving me already. I didn't know what I was getting her.

"Jonathan" I heard Dracula yell.

I looked over at him as I realized where I was, I was in the lobby, I guess you could call it that.

Dracula was standing in the middle of the room, with Frankenstein next to him.

"come over here" Frankenstein yelled.

I walked over to them, still thinking what to get Mavis. I felt like I wanted to just punch something, there was nothing that felt good enough to get Mavis and it drove me crazy.

"you don't seem like yourself today" Dracula said.

"is it that obvious" I said sarcastically.

Frankenstein and Dracula looked at each other for a few seconds.

"is it because its been a year?" Dracula asked.

"yeah" I said simply.

"wait, a year for what?" Frankenstein asked.

"Mavis's and his anniversary" Dracula said.

Frankenstein got a big smile, and patted me on the back, hard.

"some guys wouldn't remember something like that, you are one of the lucky ones. You remember without having the habit of remembering pounded into you" Frankenstein said, before walking off.

I looked at the floor, somehow more ashamed then I was before.

"at least there's that, that will make Mavis happy" I said sadly.

"this is strange to me, you of all people not knowing what to get someone. Just last week you got martin a book on how to get kids to listen to him, which worked out fairly good. You got Big foot into Disney Land on Halloween, which I still cant believe. So why is it you can't think of what to get now?" Dracula asked.

I thought about lying, lying sounded better then telling about my shame, but this was Dracula. I was closer to him then anyone here, besides Mavis of course.

"its not the same with everyone else, with them I can just throw something together in the blink of an eye, sometimes I can do that with Mavis as well. But this is our anniversary, this is totally different" I said.

I was pacing back on forth waving my hands in the air as I explained. I was angry, at myself. Mavis was my whole world and I couldn't even get her a gift on our anniversary.

"i mean, if it were big foot or the invisible man or even you it would just be a piece of cake for me to think of something in a flash. But when it comes to Mavis, I am totally unprepared for something that important, WHATS WRONG WITH ME" I said.

Everyone was staring at me, I didn't care, I just kept pacing back and forth frantically.

"my boy, come with me" Dracula said.

Dracula grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into the hallway.

"where are we going?" I asked.

Dracula suddenly pushed me into his room and closed the door, all the candles quickly lit on their own. Dracula just smiled at me.

"what is going on Drac?" I asked, worried.

Dracula went to the wall next to his window, the one he likes to talk out of with his hand raised high while the moon shines on him. He pushed one of the stones and a small door opened up just above the stone he pushed. He reached in and pulled something out and closed the secret compartment in the wall.

Dracula walked over to me and held out the thing he pulled out of the secret compartment. It was a small necklace, it had a picture in the middle of it. I couldn't make out the picture but I knew that a vampire could with their enhanced eye sight.

The necklace was a silver chain, with a golden pendant shaped like a heart, the picture had very tiny words written around it that I couldn't read.

"this is for Mavis, I made it for her. The picture is of all of us together, you cant see it but its the one where you got us to go to California and we went to the beach. The words say this, love is the best gift that can ever be given and received. No gift can amount to the love that two people share. Cherish the gift that your heart cares the most for, because you will never receive anything better" Dracula said.

The necklace was a great gift, but I was still wondering why Dracula was showing me this.

"whats this got to do with my problem?" I asked.

Dracula put a hand on my shoulder.

"no matter what you get Mavis, she will not care as long as she has you. The fact that you get so stressed out just picking a gift for her proves that you care more for her then you do anyone or anything else in your life. I don't think you even need to get her a gift, not a material one like I'm giving her at least. Just spend the rest of the night with her, you have just over seven hours left, I know you can make those hours the best of her life" Dracula said.

Dracula put the necklace back and walked to the door, he looked back at me and smiled before leaving the room.

I thought about what Dracula told me, he was right. I didn't have to get her something like a necklace, clothing or something that was of material nature. I could just spend the night with her, make her night the best that it could be, making her smile and laugh more then she thought possible.

I looked at the suit of armor standing by the wall.

"do you know where Mavis is?" I asked.

"yes, she is in her room" the suit said.

"THANKS" I yelled while running out of the room.

I ran all the way to Mavis's room, I stopped and tried to catch my breathe in front of the door.

"oooooooooohhhhhhh, well look who's in a hurry to see his sweet heart" the shrunken head whispered.

I knocked on the door.

"Mavis?" I said.

"come in" Mavis said.

I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I felt a gust of wind and a second later something was put over my eyes, blinding me.

"ok Mavis, what is this?" I asked, getting excited a bit.

"just promise you wont freak out or anything" Mavis said.

I noticed that she sounded worried, I couldn't help but smile. Her being worried told me she had put a lot of thought into her gift and she was afraid that I wouldn't like it.

"i promise, besides what is there to freak out about?" I asked, jokingly.

I heard Mavis sigh and step back from me a couple of steps.

"you can remove blind fold" Mavis said.

I removed the blind fold, dropped it on the floor and opened my eyes. My smile went away instantly as shock took over. Standing in front of me was Mavis, only thing was, she was naked. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything but stare. I was totally unprepared for this.

Mavis had her arms behind her back and one leg was behind the other as she looked at the ground. I could tell she was scared, she was, after all, completely naked in front of me.

"Jonathan?" Mavis asked.

I stood frozen, amazement had replaced my shock. Mavis was beautiful, I was pulled into reality as Mavis turned into a bat.

"i knew I shouldn't of done this" Mavis said, crying and flying towards the window.

I ran over and shut the window before she could fly out of it, she looked at me in surprise then flew over to her dresser and sat on it. She started crying into her wings.

"Mavis" I said.

"what?" Mavis asked through tears.

My heart was racing, I had dreamed of seeing Mavis like that but I had never thought that something like this would happen this early in our relationship.

"could you change back?" I asked.

"why?" Mavis asked, looking at me.

I walked over to her and got eye level with her. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast.

"because you were beautiful" I said.

Mavis seemed surprised, she looked into my eyes. Her eyes seemed to be searching my own.

"really?" Mavis asked, she had stopped crying but the tears remained.

I stroked her chin with one finger.

"yeah, more beautiful then I could ever have imagined" I said.

Mavis closed her eyes as she started crying again, but her smile told me they were tears of happiness. I stepped back a bit to give Mavis some room, she changed back. She was still sitting on her dresser, which somehow made her more beautiful, which seemed impossible. I admired every bit of her I could, I walked over and looked into her eyes and she looked into mine, crying with that beautiful smile.

"you really think so?" Mavis asked.

I put a hand on her cheek.

"i know so" I said.

As my lips met hers something told me that she knew my words were true. I pulled back, despite how good the kiss was, and looked into her eyes again.

"i was so worried" Mavis said.

"why?" I asked.

"i was afraid you wouldn't like what you saw" Mavis said.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"how could I not" I said.

Mavis smiled and closed her eyes as I ran my hand through her hair. This was definitely an awesome gift, but like Dracula said, this was not the best gift. Mavis was, just being with her.

"you know, you didn't have to do this to make me happy. I'm happy as can be just being with you" I said.

Mavis looked at me and bit her lip, she seemed to be debating something.

"what?" I asked.

"this isn't all I had planned" Mavis said.

I was confused now, what else could she possibly have planned. I mean she was naked, so what was after that?

"what do you mean? Do you want me to draw you, paint you or what?" I asked.

Mavis started to get nervous again, she was looking all over the room and her hands were fidgeting.

"I was wondering if you...you know...wanted to umm...have uhh...well" Mavis said, motioning towards the bed.

My eyes widened, my heart, breathing and time stopped as the realization hit. This was a dream I didn't think would happen until after Mavis and I were married. My mind raced for an answer. Only one answer seemed logical, and when I said my answer, I wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so first, change of plans. There will be three chapters planned. Second, the third is going to take some time, longer then the first and second. Mainly because its the love chapter and I want to make it good. Third, the third chapter might be in the readers POV, instead of having it in Jonathan's or Mavis's POV. Fourth, thanks to a review, the third chapter will be more detailed. Fifth, enjoy the second chapter.

Mavis POV

I just stared at him, he looked like a statue. I knew that if my heart were capable it would be beating wildly.

I was so nervous, what would Jonathan do? What would he say? I loved him more then anything and anyone, but the thought still lingered, did he want to make love with me?

I sat there, on my dresser, completely naked. It was as if time itself had stopped, waiting for Jonathan to make it continue.

I looked into Jonathan's eyes, they were wide as they stared into my own. I couldn't hear him breathing, his heart seemed dead because I couldn't hear it either. I began to worry, had I killed Jonathan by shocking him?

I quickly began looking him over, there were no signs that told me he was alive.

"it would be a dream come true" Jonathan said.

My eyes quickly locked with his. Excitement took control of me and in a flash I was on top of him on my bed.

realization hit me, and I didn't know how to continue. Jonathan looked into my eyes, in his eyes I knew he could see my own thoughts. He knew how afraid and excited I was.

"Jonathan, how do we go about doing this?" I asked.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulder.

"i don't know, never had sex before" Jonathan said.

I was surprised, I always thought he had.

"you're twenty one, I thought humans do this at like sixteen" I said.

"some humans do, some don't. Also the age varies, the experience is different for everyone" Jonathan said.

"but you've been everywhere, you've done everything. Why not sex?" I asked.

Jonathan smiled.

"i didn't see a reason, until I met you" Jonathan said.

I froze, I knew Jonathan loved me. He said it all the time and I would simply say it back. But I never expected him to say something like that.

Jonathan put a hand on my cheek and kissed me. He looked into my eyes and suddenly everything felt alright, I was still afraid but with Jonathan, that just didn't seem to bother me.

"you really want to do this?" Jonathan asked.

I was still kinda shocked by what he had said about not seeing a reason to have sex.

"one more adventure for us" I whispered.

Jonathan gently laid me on my back and I put my arms to my chest at how nervous I was. Jonathan took off his clothes and my eyes widened at how sexy he was naked. It was like I was seeing perfection right in front of me.

I gasped as I looked at his dick, it was bigger then I thought it would be.

He got over me and just looked at me. With one finger he moved some hair out of my face.

"i am crazily afraid right now" I whispered.

Jonathan smiled.

"maybe that's a good thing" Jonathan said.

He kissed my lips, and as he put his hand on my boob the pleasure I wanted to experience with him began.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: first off I need to explain why this took so long to deliver. Two hours after I gave you the previous chapter some one broke into my neighbors house, he was still at home. Me being an idiot yelled call the cops to my mom and went into my neighbors house. My neighbor was going to be shot, so I tackled the burglar. Long story short in the struggle the burglar shot me four times in the chest and two in the arm then ran off like a scared little girl. So ive been in the hospital since I last updated, I was unconscious the whole time until now. I lay here with two bullets still in me as I write this, they say that the bullets are to close to major things I need to live, one being my heart. The other being my lung, could live without one lung I suppose. This is not how I wanted to spend Christmas, but my neighbor is alive and thats awesome.

Second, I go in for surgery to get the remaining bullets out, so the next chapter might take awhile, im not giving an estimate on time this time, lets play this one by ear.

Third, is it weird that while I was asleep in the hospital I dreamt of Jonathan and Mavis?

fourth, enjoy what took to long for me to give you.

Jonathan POV

a moan escaped her lips as I began to play with her tiny nipple. Her boobs were small, but that just made it better for me.

excitement had taken control of my body. As I kissed her soft neck my left hand ventured down her stomach.

I stopped kissing her neck and placed my lips on her vacant nipple. It tasted sweet between my lips.

Her nails dug into my back, the pain only turning my on even more, as my left hand finished its jounet and began playing with her Clit.

"Jonathan" Mavis moaned, breathing heavily

I used my teeth and pulled on her nipple, making Mavis gasp.

I began to rub her puss entrance, Mavis looked into my eyes pleadingly.

I knew she wanted to feel my finger inside of her. I wanted to tease her a bit however.

I put my lips on her right nipple, my left hand left her pussy and began to play with her left boob while I sucked its nipple.

Mavis moaned in disappointment, but it turned me on knowing I was in control of her pleasure.

I looked up, Mavis had her head back and her eyes closed.

I smiled as I got an idea, but I made sure Mavis wasnt paying any attention first.

I stopped squeezing her right boob, she didn't notice.

I continued to please her boobs, still no sign she noticed the absence of my hand.

I carefully positioned my right hand in front of her pussy lips. I quickly put a finger inside her pussy.

Mavis's eyes shot open and her hands grabbed the sheet and pulled, as she let out a gasp.

I moved my finger back and forth inside of Mavis, with my thumb I intensified her pleasure by rubbing her clit.

Mavis closed her eyes and held the sheet tight as I pleasured her boobs, clit and pussy.

Mavis put her hands back on my back, her nails felt ready to torture my skin again.

"Jonathan I'm-" Mavis said.

Mavis's nails dug into my back, the pain making me look up at Mavis as my hands continued. She pulled her legs up and gritted her teeth, I felt her pussy tighten and a second later I felt her hot juices spray on my finger.

I stopped pleasuring her. I took my finger out of her pussy as she went limb and I sat back on my legs to admire Mavis.

She had her eyes closed, her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily. Her arms lay lazily at her sides, her legs the same, just not at her sides.

I smiled in satisfaction, know I could pleasure my zing so well.

Mavis's eyes shot open, making my smile go away. They locked onto my eyes quickly.

In a flash I was on my back pinned down by Mavis. As I looked into her eyes I knew I was in for something. I didnt know if it was good or bad, but I prepared.

"that was" Mavis said.

She searched the air above, like an answer would be there.

She smiled and let go of me, my fear of that something being bad gone.

She brought her face close to mine.

"im glad you liked it" I said.

"not liked, loved" Mavis said.

She kissed me and I kissed her back, I started to put my arms around her when she pinned me down again.

"now its my turn to please you" Mavis said.

She moved down, positioning herself so she was sitting in between my legs.

I watched as she admired my dick, not touching it. Her eyes showed amazement. She bit her lip and slowly put her hand on my dick. I shivered at the touch.

"like that?" Mavis asked.

"yes" I said.

"then you are going to love this" Mavis said.

Mavis took her hand off my dick and put my dick in her mouth.

I was unprepared for her to do that.

She giggled and began moving her head up and down.

The pleasure was so good that my eyes just wouldnt stay open and I could no longer hold myself up. I layed down and closed my eyes.

Her tongue was rough, and she used it very well. Her teeth she used to squeeze my dick a bit, making the pleasure even better. She teasingly used her fangs on the top of my dick. I knew I wouldnt last long, not since she was this good.

Mavis picked up speed, making me grab onto the sheet from the pleasure.

She got faster, I knew this was vampire speed. I pulled on the sheet from the amazing pleasure I was feeling.

I could feel it, I was about to cum.

"Mavis I'm gonna cum" I said.

Mavis kept going, pushing me closer.

She licked the top of my dick while it was still in her mouth, she sent me over the edge.

It felt like a strong wall stopping me from cumming was broken through. I arched my back and my whole body tensed up as I came in Mavis's mouth.

I layed there breathing heavily as my dick finished cumming. When it was done Mavis layed beside me and looked into my eyes, a smile on her face.

"that was awesome" I said.

Mavis layed her head on my chest and I put my arm around her.

"im glad you enjoued it. I didnt think I would be able to swallow all of that" Mavis said.

I kissed the top of her head.

"i love you" I said.

Mavis put a finger on my dick, thats when I realized it was still hard, even after I came.

"i love you to" Mavis said.

She got off my chest and looked at me with her beautiful smile.

"want more?" I asked.

Mavis looked at my dick then looked back at my eyes.

"just as much as you do" Mavis said.

I got up and put my face inches from hers.

"i think I might want it more" I said.

I moved closer to her, she moved away, slowly laying down on her back.

She was now on her back, and as I look into her eyes I see a bit of fear. I noticed her hands were at her chest, and her legs were crossed.

I put my hand on her cheek.

"we are doing this you way my zing, you decide how and if we do this" I said.

Some fear left her, enough that she smiled.

"my way?" Mavis asked.

I kissed her.

"your way" I said.

Mavis's smile widened, she gently pushed me. I sat back on my legs as Mavis got on her hands and knees with her but facing me.

Mavis looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"do you mind?" Mavis asked.

I was surprised by her sudden courage. Normally she would be shy, especially with something like sex.

"not one bit" I said.

I got behind her, put one hand on her ass and the other on my dick. I lined my dick up with her pussy.

I looked into Mavis's eyes, no fear, only love and want was in them.

"ready?" I asked.

"yeah...ready" Mavis said.

I slowly put my dick inside her, she let out a gasp and grabbed the head board. My dick was fully inside her pussy, I didnt continue. I knew Mavis felt pain from this, so I was waiting for her.

Mavis looked back after a bit and smiled.

"jonathan" Mavis said.

"yes" I said.

"i'm a vampire, much tougher then a human girl" Mavis said.

I smiled.

"i know, just thought i'd wait to see if you were ok" I said.

"it hurt for a bit, not anymore" Mavis said.

"glad youre not in pain" I said.

Mavis put her hand on mine.

"let's continue this adventure" Mavis said.

She put her hand back on the head boards, preparing for what I was about to give her.

Mavis was a vampire, tougher then a human, I knew that first hand. This was different, this was sex. So I was going to take this slow.

I began to move in and out of her tight pussy slowly. Mavis didnt respond so I picked up the pace, she dropped her head a little and squeezed the head board.

"faster" Mavis said.

I obliged, making her let out small moans.

With each thrust her pussy tried to pull my dick in further, begging me just to pound away at it. It was a tight fit, her pussy was small after all.

"faster" Mavis said.

I grabbed her hips tightly and fucked her faster. Mavis's moans got louder, her grip on the head board tightened.

I couldn't go much faster then I was already. My skin hitting hers was already making a pretty good smacking sound.

Her pussy felt amazing, but this pleasure would soon end because I was nearing my limit.

"Mavis, im about to cum" I said.

"dont stop, cum inside" Mavis said.

I began to fuck my zing as fast and hard as I could, Mavis pulled on the head board. She moaned as if she had no time to get air.

"here it comes" I said.

I pulled back and shoved my dick in her as deep as I could. My cum poured into her pussy as she gave out a scream.

I felt her juices spray onto my dick as I gave a couple quick thrusts to make sure my cum was deep inside of her.

I pulled out of my zing and fell onto the bed. From the exhaustion all I remember is gazing into Mavis's eyes as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go! sorry, pain meds got me going again. I finally was able to think clearly enough and get people to leave me alone to write this. My neighbor has been to see me a lot, funny how you save someones life and suddenly they start to enter your life. We never even spoke one word to each other before.

You know, getting shot isn't that bad. Now when I see someone get shot on the tv, the one at my house thank god, I find myself thinking weakling when they make a big deal out of it. I was let out of the hospital early due to my wounds healing up pretty good, they said not to do anything major until I am able.

Enough of me, more about jonathan and mavis. Let's continue the funkiness of love making. Who knows how long I can keep on track, my mind is thinking of a thousand things already,, how I kicked him and he fell backwards right next to the gun, how come I wasn't afraid when he raised the gun at me and fired, just trying to make everything seem logical. Ok on with the typing, man I really go on dont I? Stupid meds.

Mavis POV

he played with my nipple, I couldnt help but moan from his rough and hyper touch.

He eagerly kissed my neck, his hand lightly skimmed my stomach as it moved down.

His lips left my neck and began to ravage my left nipple. It caught me by surprise, but his warm and wet lips and rough tongue felt truly amazing.

The pleasure made me dig my nails into his back.

"Jonathan" I moaned in pleasure as his hand reached my clit and began to play with it.

I gasped as he bit lightly on my nipple, his tongue still playing with my nipple, and pulled.

I was panting, turned on, hot, already pleased at his ability in pleasing me. Yet I still wanted more, and he continued to quench my arousal.

My zing began to rub my pussy lips. I gazed into his eyes pleadingly, unable to find the breathe to speak.

I was surprised as he stopped rubbing my pussy lips. He places his lips on my right nipple, his hand began to pleasure my left boob, while his other hand added to the pleasure I felt from my right boob.

I moaned, from disappointment. I knew he liked controlling my pleasure.

The pleasure I felt was amazing, I laid my head back, closed my eyes. His lips felt amazing on my nipple, his tongue eagerly teasing back and forth.

His hand rubbed, flicked and squeezed my boob.

I couldnt believe how good it felt, how good my zing was making me feel.

I felt something quickly enter my pussy. I grabbed the sheets and gasped in surprise. I quickly realized it was his finger as it started moving back and forth in my pussy. He started rubbing my clit.

If I wasnt breathing heavily before I was now. He had multiplied my pleasure.

My pussy stretched as his finger moved, driving me closer. I could feel it.

I put my hand on his back once more in preparation.

"Jonathan I'm-" I said.

My nails dug into his back. I pulled my left up and gritted my teeth as I orgasmed. All the energy suddenly left my body.

As my body went limp I admired what I felt. I felt exhausted, yet somehow the pleasure I felt gave me energy.

I opened my eyes and gazed into my zings eyes. I had him on his back in a second. I stared into his eyes, trying to gather my words.

"that was" I said.

I searched the wall, as if the answer would be there.

I brought my face close to his when I couldnt express my thoughts in words.

"I'm glad you like it" he said.

"not liked, loved" I said.

I placed my lips on his. He began to wrap his arms around me but I pinned him down as an idea entered my horny mind.

"now it's my turn" I said.

I positioned myself between his legs. I stared at his huge erect dick.

Winny was right, the skinnier the man the bigger the meat.

I bit my lip and wrapped my hand around his thick dick. My zing shivered at the touch.

"like that?" I asked.

"yes" he said.

I smiled as I began with my dirty idea.

Slowly I put his dick in my mouth, it tasted salty, but a delicious, arousing salty.

I giggled as Jonathan gasped. I started to move my head up and down.

Jonathan layed down as I sucked on his dick.

I used my tongue to rub the tip of his dick. I squeezed the thick meat a little bit with my teeth. My fangs I used on the tip, stopping to rub them at the tip then continuing with sucking.

I picked up my speed, coming to a speed only a vampire could deliver.

Jonathan moaned as he pulled on the sheets.

"Mavis I'm gonna cum" my zing said.

I licked the tip and a second later his hot, sweet cum poured into my mouth.

Jonathan arched his back and groaned.

I swallowed his cum and sat up, wiping a bit off my lips with a giggle.

I layed beside him and gazed into his eyes, a smile on my face.

"that was awesome" he said.

I layed my head on his chest and he put his arm around me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I didnt think I would be able to swallow all of that" I said.

Jonathan kissed the top of my head.

"i love you" my zing said.

I put my finger on his dick. I was amazed that it was still hard. Even after all that delicious cum.

"I love you to" I said.

I sat up and gazed into his wonderful eyes.

"want more?" my zing asked.

I looked at his dick. I ached to feel it, my horny mind raced with thoughts on how it would feel. I looked back at my zing.

"just as much as you do" I said.

He got up and placed his face inches from mine.

"i think I might want It more" he said.

Time seemed to slow as he moved closed and I moved further. My heart began to race, my mind as well. But this time it wasnt perverted thoughts, it was fearful thoughts.

What if it hurt to much? what if I couldnt take the pain? what could go wrong? my mind was filled with worry.

As my head touched the bed my zing gazed into my eyes. He put a hand on my cheek with a heart warming smile.

"we are doing this your war my zing. You decide how and if we do this" he said.

His words made some of my worry fade and bring a smile to my lips.

"my way?" I asked.

He kissed me, surprising me only for a second.

"your way" he said.

My smile widened, if we were doing this my was, why not spice it up a bit more.

I lightly pushed on his chest, he sat back and I got on my hands and knees with my ass towards him. I looked over my shoulder with a smile.

"do you mind?" I asked.

He looked surprised. This was bold for me, but it was just my zing and I.

"not one bit" he said.

He got behind me, I bit my lip as he put his hand on my ass.

He looked into my eyes, I cold tell he was controlling the urge to just ravage me with everything he had.

"ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breathe.

"yeah, ready" I said.

I gasped and grabbed my headboard as his dick slowly entered my pussy. I gritted my teeth from the pain, but let his dick enter my pussy fully. My pussy stretched to allow his size inside, it was a tight fit.

The pain went away surprisingly quick.

I realized Jonathan wasnt moving, probably waiting for me. If only he was a vampire, then he would know the limits.

I looked back into his eyes.

"jonathan" I said.

"yes" he said.

"I'm a vampire, much tougher then a human girl" I said.

He smiled.

"i know, just thought i'd wait to see if you were ok" he said.

"if hurt for a bit, not anymore" I said.

"glad you're not in pain" my zing said.

I put my hand on his and squeezed lightly.

"let's continue this adventure" I said.

I put my hand on the headboard once more and prepared for the pleasure that I was about to feel.

He began to move, it was slow, I closed my eyes and reveled in the slow pleasurable pace.

He pumped his dick in and out faster, I dropped my head and squeezed my headboard.

It was amazing, it felt like nothing I had felt before. It was a thousand times better his fingers. I wanted more of it.

"faster" I said.

He did so, making me moan with each lustful thrust.

My pussy stretched and contracted as my zing thrust his dick in and pulled it out. My dreams didnt even come close to the pleasure. I still wanted more.

"faster" I said.

He grabbed my hips tightly and fucked my pussy faster. I moaned louder and was about to rip the headboard apart due to my tight grip on it.

Our sweaty bodies smacked together. My teeth were clenched shut, I couldnt part them.

I could feel it building, I was almost at my limit.

"mavis, I'm about to cum" Jonathan said.

Perfect, I want to feel his fluids pour into me as I release mine.

"dont stop, cum inside" I said.

He began to fuck me with everything he had. I moaned so much I could barely get air. I couldnt close my eyes, they were wide open from the hammering pleasure of my zings thick meat.

I was at my limit, I couldnt believe how it felt. I was about to orgasm.

"here it comes" he said.

I screamed as my juices poured out, my energy with them. As I felt his cum pour into my pussy the headboard broke and my head landed on a pillow. Jonathan thrust into my pussy two times before landing beside me, his eyes slowly closed as they gazed into my own.

My energy was gone, my pussy was dripping with my zings cum, I was beyond amazed. I let exhaustion pull me into sleep with a smile.

A/N: well, another chapter down. One more to go, that's right there is another. I have thought it over and some ideas have popped into my head. So I will grant you all draculas reaction. What will he think about his daughter being deflowered? But he might not be the only one we see react to the situation, who else? How will he find out? How many suits of armor will be harmed? Sorry have to wait.

To answer your question unknown im eighteen. Also skyler your idea is good but it lacks their thoughts, fears, joys concerns, that stuff. It mainly has the characters actions and nothing else. That isnt a story, that's a piece of one. Add in thoughts, emotions and all that and I would say you have your story. It is a good idea, I will give you that. Pm if you wish, not like I'm going anywhere. Unless I find out if Hotel Transylvania is real, then im heading there.

The rest of you pm me ideas for my next love story. It can be any movie in existence, if I havent seen it though, that would be a problem, I will just watch it if I havent. i want the one I pick to be a surprise so pm your idea, dont add it to the reviews below.

I really wasnt expecting you guys to respond like this. Its because I am one of the few authors to write stories like this isnt it? Or is it my personality? Hair? Dance moves? Oh well. I await your messages. Now if you will excuse me, I have exercises to do for my muscles. I wish I could turn into a bat and leave through the window all awesome like right now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Anyone up for some reading? Of course you are, how silly of me. Lets finish this sweaty adventure shall we.

Jonathan POV

we had woken up two hours ago, the sun had just set and we were putting our clothes back on.

"here's your shirt" Mavis said, tossing me my shirt.

"thank you" I said.

Mavis disappeared into her closet, then reappeared with fresh black clothes.

I put my shirt on as Mavis sat on her dresser. I smiled, remembering how she looked before.

"so what do you think?" Mavis asked.

I looked up at the rising moon.

"Bright, Beautiful and big" I said.

I walked up and stood infront of her, smiling.

"johnny" Mavis said, seriously.

"it was amazing" I said.

"yeah it was" Mavis said, with her beautiful smile.

I put my hand on hers.

"I'm going to address the awkwardness and ask, what next?" I said.

Mavis gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Mavis asked.

"Well, I mean, does this change our relationship? In a good way or bad way?" I asked.

Mavis lightly punched me.

"of course it changes our relationship, in a very good way" Mavis said.

I held up my hands in defense.

"a great way actually" I said.

I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over, in the doorway stood winny. Behind her, Dracula.

My heart picked up its beat, my blood would soon be out of my body.

I glanced at Mavis, she didnt look at me. She just kept looking at Dracula.

Winny jumped onto the dresser and sat next to Mavis.

"Dad, dont flip out" Mavis said.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Drac asked.

Winny started sniffing the air. Mavis looked at her with a worried look.

"uh" I said.

Dracula looked at the bed. I looked over to check my fear, the pillows and the sheet were all over the bed. The blanket half on the floor half on the bed. The headboard had a piece torn out of of it that was no where in sight.

Drac looked back at me, his blank look scared me. Winny sniffed Mavis.

"Winny, stop" Mavis said.

"The bed is a mess" Drac said.

Winny giggled.

"that's because they had sex" Winny said.

My heart stopped, I was a gonner.

Mavis was about to get up but Dracs eyes flashed blue, making her stop.

"ok" Drac said, and walked out of the room.

My heart recovered, but Mavis and I didnt.

"he isn't going to kill you?" Mavis asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought he would at least beat something" Mavis said.

Winny hopped off the dresser. Then looked up at me with a cute smile.

"Next time use a fucking condom" Winny said, sweetly.

"Winny, aren't you a little young to know what that is?" Mavis asked.

Winny put her binky in her mouth and shook her head.

A scream caught our attention.

"What was that?" I asked.

Winny walked to the door and looked down the hall.

Another scream, followed by metal crashing to the floor.

Well he's beating someone, not something" Winny said.

Mavis got off the dresser and threw my pants to me off the floor.

:better try and stop him form beat whoever e is beating" Mavis said.

I put my pants on.

"It's Quasimodo" Winny said.

Another scream filled the air as I remembered what Quasimodo tried to do to me.

:we could let Drac have his fun, doesn't get much with his old age" I said.

Mavis smiled, but her eyes looked serious and straight at me.

"no, he makes food to well" Mavis said.

Mavis ran out the door.

I looked at winny.

"you think Mavis could take Drac?" I asked.

Winny shook her head.

"I didn't think so" I said.

I ran out the door, Winny following. She sure can run, I'll give her that. Seconds later I stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Drac was trying to put Quasimodo in the fire. Mavis held onto Quasimodo as best she could.

"dad, stop" Mavis said.

"HELP!" Quasimodo cried.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my daughter" Drac said.

Oh great, misplaced anger.

"two vampires against each other, shall we throw down?" I asked.

Winny picked up a pan and smiled at me.

"I hope I dont regret this, I would not taste good as some sort of soup" I said, grabbing a pan and pan lid.

A/N: What? It's done? NOOOOO!. Don't worry, another story has already been started. That's part of the reason why this took a we bit to complete. Crappy chapter? I think so, but I needed to post something and I wanted to get this done. I'm sure the images you imagined excited you in some way, if not well, switch out the part of your brain that is your imagination for a better part.

I will have the first part of my new story posted ASAP. for those of you that know what I am now working on, not a single letter or word to anyone. It should be quick, though the two pairings are unique in their own way.

I have spoken, now if you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep.


End file.
